As a vehicle cruise control device for automobiles and the like, the following have been known: a traveling trajectory control device that controls a traveling trajectory so that a vehicle should travel along a target trajectory; and a lane keeping device that causes a driver to recognize a lateral dislocation amount of a vehicle with respect to a lane so as to prevent the vehicle from deviating from the lane. JP 2006-264624A, for example, discloses one example of the latter, that is, a lane keeping device.